Not another Rietro fic!
by Rionithis
Summary: ITS ALIVE! That is to say...IM ALIVE! LOL, alright finally we get this party started, (if not nessesarily finished :P) lol, chapter 6 is now up! And there was much rejoicing YAY!~Rio~
1. Only three hundred and forty-eight?!?

Not another Rietro fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Only three hundred and forty eight!?!  
  
A/N: Man, why do I continue to write Valentine's day fanfics? I already wrote one, and it's not even Valentine's day any more!!! I blame it on boredom. Right now I have nothing better to do then write fanfiction. Anywho, this really has absolutely nothing to do with the ol' 'V' day, it's just on Feb. 14th. All right, here comes the shocker…this is not a Rietro!!! DUNDUNDUN! Can't believe it right? Well here's the thing, We now have a following, and more and more People are writing Rietro, which is awesome!!! So BAZZER, Linkin-spike, MBLite, Luci, Phoenix Angel Suyari, don't worry, I have not been converted. I could never do that to poor Pietro. He is still my favorite sexy speedster. However, before I became hooked on Rietro, I was a loyal Lance/Rogue reader, and Lotus blossum was the god of all Rogue/Lance! I luv lance with a passion, and I need a bit of a change I think. If you hate me right now, well hey! I already wrote two Rietro things!!! Gimme a break!!! Anywho, hope ya like. ~Rio~  
  
Rogue walked into the school, ducking under the giant heart hanging in the doorway. The inside of the school was a mess, girls giggling in corners together, guys blushing like mad as they tried to give little boxes of chocolates or flowers to girls. Rogue sighed. It was going to be a long day. Couples were everywhere, but Rogue just ignored them. She spotted Kitty talking with a bunch of cheerleaders; all of them giggling and showing off the little things various heartsick guys had given them. Rogue shook her head in wonder. How could anyone get so worked up over a single day? It didn't make any sense. Rogue made her way to her locker and deposited her bag, and then she walked to her first class. In history the teacher was talking about the history of valentine's day, which most people found appalling, Rogue found it the most interesting thing she'd heard all day.  
  
All her classes had something to do with Valentine's day. Everyone was in a funk about it for some reason. Even her math teacher found a way to fit valentine's day into their class! Finally the bell sounded and Rogue let out a sigh of relief. Lunch. The best part of the day.  
  
She quickly dropped her books in her locker and went outside. She made her way towards the parking lot. "Well hello Rogue." A sleazy voice said from behind her.  
  
Rogue scowled and turned. "Waddya want Ajax?" She spat.  
  
Ajax, a senior punk who enjoyed nothing more than making Rogues life miserable, looked mock-hurt. "Why Rogue love, I thought I meant something to you."  
  
Rogue snorted and turned around, heading across the parking lot. A hand grabbed at her wrist.  
  
"Now honey, the psychiatrist said that we have to be open with our feelings."  
  
Rogue whirled to face the oily senior. "What do ya want Ajax?" She demanded.  
  
Ajax grinned. "You really want to know?" He asked, stepping into her. Rogue's eyes widened.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice asked from behind the senior boy.  
  
Rogue looked pass Ajax to see her savior.  
  
***  
  
The brotherhood boys were chilling at the lunch tables outside.  
  
Freddie was eating, what else is new?  
  
Todd was off making sport of unsuspecting couples' clothing.  
  
Lance was lying on a table, watching the clouds pass by.  
  
Pietro was at the next table, counting all of the valentines he had gotten that year.  
  
"Three hundred and forty eight!" He cried.  
  
Lance sat up to see an extremely shocked and hurt expression on the speedster's face.  
  
Lance sighed.  
  
"So what's the current female population of the school?" He asked.  
  
"Three hundred and fifty! There are two girls out there who don't think I'm a sex god!"  
  
Pietro started to pace while pouring out his heart about how he was so un- appreciated. Lance sighed again  
  
And noticed a fairly attractive girl behind Pietro.  
  
"Uh, Pete? Hate to interrupt the pity fest but you have a subject who comes bearing a gift."  
  
Pietro whirled around. He applied his 'I am a sexy bitch' grin and the girl almost melted into a puddle at his feet.  
  
"Yes, oh lovely? How may you be of service to me?"  
  
"Um…h-here you go Pi-Pietro." The girl said her face so red she could have been a tomato.  
  
Pietro accepted her little card with a smile, and then he gave the girl a big hug. "OHTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He cried. "I AM perfect!"  
  
He let the girl go and she stumbled away in a daze. Pietro turned to Lance.  
  
"That makes one hundred and-" "Forty-nine." Lance finished for him, a grin on his face.  
  
"Still one out there that you can't catch." He said.  
  
Pietro looked at Lance blankly for a second and then broke down.  
  
"NOOOO!" he cried. "It's not fair!"  
  
Lance chuckled.  
  
"Too bad, I guess you didn't woo her this year. Then again, who has?  
  
Pietro's head snapped up.  
  
"You know who it is don't you?"  
  
Lance shrugged. But Pietro tackled him.  
  
"Tell me! Now! Who is she? Tell me!"  
  
Lance chuckled.  
  
"I don't think you're going to get this one, she did live with us you know."  
  
Pietro looked at Lance. Tabby? No, he had gotten a flower from her this morning. That left,  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Bingo." Lance said with a wink.  
  
Pietro looked around for the Goth girl frantically.  
  
"Are you sure you should bother? I mean, we are talking about Rogue here."  
  
Lance said, casually leaning back onto the table.  
  
Pietro caught the faint hopeful tone in his leader's voice.  
  
My, my, now isn't that a little bit of interesting information?  
  
Pietro spotted her, and he noticed that his former teammate seemed to be getting a little bit of forced Valentine's day fun herself.  
  
"Maybe you're right Lance, because as soon as that guy touches her, she's gonna have to leave anyway, and then I'll have my perfect rep. Back."  
  
Lance shot up. "Where?" He demanded.  
  
Pietro pointed and Lance took off towards the parking lot.  
  
Pietro went off to find Fred and Todd.  
  
***  
  
Lance came up behind the boy.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" He asked casually.  
  
Both Rogue and the boy whirled around to see who had spoken.  
  
Rogue looked shocked, the boy looked extremely pissed.  
  
"Yeah," He said. "There is a problem. You. Now could you please remove yourself? My babe and I were enjoying ourselves."  
  
Lance glanced at Rogue, who was un–successfully trying to get out of the stronger boy's grip without touching him.  
  
"Why don't you just let her go man? She isn't that important."  
  
Lance said, trying to get out of this without hurting Rogue.  
  
The boy sneered.  
  
"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, but that's none of your business." He pulled Rogue away.  
  
Up until this point Lance had wondered why the girl hadn't tried to get away, but now he could see just how close the boy was to touching her skin. If Rogue tried to pull away, his hand would touch her bare skin. Lance had to think quickly, and the boy was pulling Rogue farther and farther away. He could also see the crowd that had started to gather.  
  
Finally he came after them.  
  
Please let this work.  
  
"Hey, asshole!" He called.  
  
The boy turned around to face him.  
  
"I told you to get your slimy hands off my girlfriend!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well there it is, I actually started this on Valentine's day, but then I just sort of left it un-finished. Hope you all like it! There will be more soon, but it might not be for a couple more days, *avoids various objects thrown by readers* HEY WATCH IT! I'm going over my original story and making some changes to it, not that any of you care (…Oh come on! You know you want to go read it( LOL, anywho, so I'll try to update either this or another one of my stories within the next couple days. (maybe, if I get lots of reviews, I'll do two updates;) Anywho, thank you to basically all the other Rietro and Rogue/Lance writers who have managed to update at least ten times before I slowly make my way to the computer( Rietro 4ever! Lance rox us all! Brohood rulz! ~Rio~ 


	2. Why do we do the things we do? (Lance su...

NOT another Rietro fic!  
  
Chapter 2: Why do we do the things we do? (Lance sure as hell doesn't know)  
  
A/N: Alrighty then, *cracks knuckles* Time to right another awesome chapter because I am the best (. *Gets slapped by Shokiri Kitten* Huh? Oh…I hate reality checks (. Anywho, Thank you everyone who read this, and rest assured that I will update 'no place to call home' in the near future. I've already started on the next chapter, but I just had to continue this as I read an extremely depressing fic where Lance doesn't get the girl( DAMN U EVAN!!! Sorry, had to get that out… Anywho, I'll stop typing now because nobody reads this anyway. ~Rio~  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Ajax and Rogue said at the same time.  
  
"You heard me." Lance said to Ajax, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
The X-men and the brotherhood (with the exception of Pietro) all echoed their own shock at this statement. "Now get away from her or I'll pound you into a pulp." Lance said, his teeth clenched.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Ajax sneered.  
  
Without hesitation, Lance closed the remaining space between them and slugged the boy right in the jaw. "That's what you asshole."  
  
Ajax reeled to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth.  
  
Lance grabbed Rogue by the arm and pulled her away. Rogue dazedly followed him as they moved slightly away from the crowd.  
  
"You alright?" He asked.  
  
"Wha? Oh, ah'm fine." Rogue said quietly.  
  
She looked behind her and noticed they still had an audience.  
  
Better keep this up, good thing it's Lance. She thought.  
  
Then she moved forward and leaned into him. Lance put his arms around her unconsciously, but after words he realized what she was doing. One look from Rogue told him her plan and he agreed by holding her tighter. After a minute of standing there, Lance let go slowly and they walked away, his hand resting on her waist. They rounded a corner and immediately broke away. Rogue shivered and Lance casually leaned against the wall. Rogue looked back to see that the small crowd of people had dispersed and that Ajax was being carried to the nurse's office.  
  
Sighing, she rubbed her arm and turned back to Lance.  
  
"Thanks." She said uncomfortably.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Not like it's the first time I've had to get you out of a jam." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but the other times it was usually with a much smaller audience."  
  
Lance just shrugged and waited for her to say it.  
  
He didn't wait long. "Ya know ya don't have to do this."  
  
Lance grinned. "What's so funny?" Rogue questioned.  
  
Lance glanced at his watch. "It only took you fourteen seconds. I think that's a record."  
  
"What are ya…Oh. Well you don't ya know."  
  
"Of course I know. But did it ever occur to you that I want to help you?"  
  
Rogue looked down at the ground.  
  
"Not when ah'm thinkin' rationally. So ah guess that's a no."  
  
Lance shook his head in amazement. "You really need to loosen up Rogue. Hey why don't you come out with me and the guys tonight?"  
  
Rogue was taken aback and warning lights flashed in her head.  
  
"Ah dunno," She began.  
  
"Ah don't think Ah'm welcome." Lance finished for her, slipping into a southern accent. "Did anyone evah tell ya how positively predictable yar?"  
  
"Has anyone evah tell ya how annoying ya are?" Rogue countered.  
  
"At least once a week. But that's alraght, 'cause Ah'm just a guy tryin' ta get a friend ta lighten up a bit." He said, smiling.  
  
"What do ah have ta do for ya ta stop talkin' like that?"  
  
"Promise that you'll come out with me and the guys tonight." Lance said, switching back to normal speech. Rogue sighed.  
  
"Alright, ah'll go. But ah'm warnin' ya, I haven't been out for a long time so ah might just be a dead weight."  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, if that happens we'll just get you drunk. See you at 10!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: ACK!! That was the shortest chapter I've ever wrote! I feel so cheap( oh well, the next chapter should be up soon so I'll make it up to you in that chap. Alright, there wasn't any romance in this chapter, but come on it was worth it just to hear Lance's southern accent wasn't it?( anywho, hope y'all liked! Lance rox us all! ~Rio~ 


	3. Memories

Not another Rietro fic!  
  
Chapter 3: Memories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super soaker, Silly string or anything else that is copyrighted in this fan fic!  
  
A/N: All right, now for update # 2! I'm on a roll here people!!! Hell, I might even do two chapters for this one. I've been dying to write but I haven't had the time so now I'm just gonna let it flow BIG TIME! Hope you like. ( Also, I apologize if this chapter is in a different format then usual, I was typing on a different computer. ~Rio~  
  
***  
  
Rogue walked home that day, she had way to much to think about and didn't have time for Scott and Jean's lectures right then. What was she going to tell them? Hey guys, I'm going to go over to our sworn enemy's house and probably get into alot of trouble. I'll try to be back before next Monday? Yeah right! Wait why was she even trying to go spend time with the brotherhood?  
  
Other then the fact that they're your family? a little voice said inside of her.  
  
No they are not, the X-men are my family.  
  
I don't think so. The voice sang.  
  
Oh shut up! What do you know?  
  
The same amount as you do I'm pretty sure.  
  
Rogue scowled. Who knew that she would turn against herself so quickly? She sighed. Suddenly she stubbed her toe on a rock.  
  
"Ow!" she cried. "Stupid rock." she hopped on one foot. "What am Ah gonna do?" she groaned.  
  
"Well I don't know, hopping on one foot seems to help."  
  
Rogue turned to see Evan on his skateboard.  
  
"What's up Rogue?" He said, grinning like an idiot. Rogue scowled  
  
"Whadya want Evan?" She sighed.  
  
"Nothing, why do I need to want something in order to talk to you?"  
  
Rogue just gave him a look.  
  
"Alright, maybe a do have a purpose for being here." He admitted, "But I also wanted to just hang with you too."  
  
"Uh huh, sure. Come on Evan just spit it out already would ya?"  
  
Evan sighed. "Alright Rogue, what was up with you and Lance today?" "  
  
Whadya mean?"  
  
Well, uh, are you two..." Evan said uncomfortably. "A couple?" He finally asked. Rogue couldn't stop the smirk that crept onto her features.  
  
"Sorry Evan, no juicy gossip for Kitty today. He didn't want a mutant exposed at the high school because then they might find him and the boys out so he helped me out of a jam, that's all."  
  
Evan sighed. "That's good, I mean, I know it's your life and all but if Scott found out, damn girl, we'd all be in hell."  
  
Rogue managed a smile and nodded. They walked in silence for a while.  
  
"So, what was your problem?" Evan asked finally.  
  
"What?" Rogue said, snapping out of deep thought.  
  
"You know, the 'what am Ah gonna do?' thing."  
  
"Oh that, Ah was just thinkin' 'bout this problem ah got right now."  
  
"Need a good listener?" Evan asked.  
  
"Ah dunno, ah wouldn't wanna upset ya or nothing."  
  
Evan just shrugged. "Its not like you're going to go rejoin the brotherhood or anything." He said.  
  
Rogue flinched and averted her gaze. Evan looked at her in disbelief. "Rogue?" he said quietly. Rogue refused to look at him and Evan finally grabbed her by the shoulders and gently turned her to face him. Her eyes were wet with tears. Evan didn't know what to do, he looked around frantically for someone, anyone to help him. But they were all alone, the only other thing in sight was a small memorial park. Evan spotted a bench.  
  
"Come on Rogue." He said and he led her there and sat her down.  
  
"Do you want to rejoin the brotherhood?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Ah don't know." Rogue blurted out, choking on her tears. "Ah know ah belong with y'all but sometimes ah lay in bed at night and ah wish so hard that ah could hear Todd playing video games with full blast volume in the next room or have my door blow open because Pietro decided to steal my underwear again. Ah miss being shaken awake at 3 a.m. because Freddie fell out of bed and almost took the whole house with him. Ah miss waking up to Lance groaning in the kitchen, pleading for coffee. Ah just miss them all so much!" Rogue hid her face in her hands and burst into tears all over again.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Rogue." Evan soothed her, rubbing her back. He was confused as hell and had no clue what to do about this but Rogue was still his teammate and she needed his help right now, that was the most important thing right now. Finally Rogue gained control of herself and wiped her tears away. She took out a tissue and mirror from her bag and wiped away her running gothic makeup. She sighed and turned to Evan again.  
  
"Ah guess ah gotta lot of explainin' to do?" She asked. Evan shook his head.  
  
"I'm no psychologist; but I think you really want to talk about this. I'll call the institute and tell them we'll be a bit late coming home." Evan took a cell phone out of his backpack and dialed.  
  
"Gutentag, Kurt zpeaking." Kurt's voice was slightly muffled and Evan guessed that his mouth was full of food.  
  
"Yo Kurt man, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Evan, nothing much, just fixing myself a mid-afternoon snack."  
  
"Cool, anyway, Rogue and I are going to be a bit late coming home k?"  
  
"Cool, I'll tell Scott, cya."  
  
"Later man." Evan hung up and tossed his phone back into his bag. He sat back down beside Rogue. "Now then, where were we?"  
  
"Ah dunno 'bout this Evan, ah mean, Ah know ya don't like the brotherhood and Ah don't wanna make ya uncomfortable or nothing like that." "Don't worry about it, I can stand listening to a few compliments about Maximoff if I absolutely have too." "Alright, so Dr. help the screwed up gothic kid, where should we start?" Evan grinned at the name. "I honestly don't know, they're your memories. Is there anything that really pops into your mind right now?" Rogue thought for a second. "Yeah, Ah can remember somethin'. Ah had been at the brotherhood for a couple days, this was before Pietro came and all. It was just Lance, Todd, Fred and I. Ya remember the day Fred attacked Grey? Freddie forgave me for that of course, but anyway it was a couple days after that…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Lance was relaxing in front of the television, drinking a coke. "  
  
Hey, yo."  
  
Lance nearly leapt out of his seat. "Jesus Todd! Don't scare me like that." "Sheesh, take a chill pill rock boy. The Goth's asleep."  
  
Lance grinned. "Great, time to rock."  
  
Todd just groaned.  
  
***  
  
Freddie was standing outside of Rogue's door when Todd and Lance got upstairs. Todd picked the lock and the three of them crept inside.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec, the blob was there and you didn't wake up?" Evan was amazed.  
  
"Ah know, ah couldn't believe it either, but at the time Ah didn't have time to think about that."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The three boys surrounded Rogue's bed.  
  
"Freddie." Lance whispered. "Get the stuff."  
  
Fred opened a duffel bag he had with him and distributed brightly colored cans to the two boys, then he brought out a large clear bag full of something and quietly ripped open the top. Todd reached into the duffel bag and brought out a small black camera. Lance reached in and took out what looked like a giant gun and then held up his fingers as he silently counted down  
  
Three…two…one…  
  
Freddie emptied ten pounds of Ice water onto Rogue, who immediately woke up with a scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" She jumped up in bed.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Todd took a picture. Lance pumped his super soaker and sprayed even more water on her and then threw the gun on the bed and shook up the bottles he was holding, quickly popping off the caps. Freddie and Todd followed suit.  
  
"Ready," Lance said,  
  
Rogue looked at the cans. "Oh no!" She cried. *Flash* Todd took another picture.  
  
"Aim."  
  
Rogue tried to scramble out of her soaked bed.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
The boys Pressed down on the nozzles, and five cans of silly string fired at the completely soaked Rogue. Within seconds she was covered with pink, orange, green, blue and yellow. *Flash* *Flash* *Flash*  
  
The boys burst out laughing on the floor. Rogue fumed on the beds. "Oh so that's the way it's gonna be huh?" She said. The boys stopped laughing and looked at her. She reached for Lance's forgotten Super soaker and pumped it up. "Lance…does that thing still have water in it?" Todd asked fearfully.  
  
"Uh…RUN!" Lance cried.  
  
But Rogue had already fired and the boys were momentarily frozen with the shock, with the exception of screaming they couldn't move for a second and Rogue took that time to dash up and close and lock her door. By then the boys had recovered and were grabbing ammunition of their own. The rest of the night was filled with ice water, toilet paper and silly string.  
  
At some point Freddie had broken down Rogue's door and their war had moved into the family room. The next morning when Mystique got home, she found them sprawled all over the furniture, and none of them were a normal color.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Evan was on the ground, rolling with laughter. Rogue was laughing as well, it was hard not too.  
  
"Oh what I would give to see Mystique's face when she saw that mess!" He crowed.  
  
"Ah dunno, we were terrified at the time, but somehow Todd managed to get a picture of it, all of that is at the brotherhood house anyway."  
  
Evan climbed back onto the bench and nodded.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but you know those guys sound like they aren't so bad."  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
"When Ah first went there I was sure they hated me, then it was like we had the whole love/hate relationship. There were more memorable nights like that one, and then Pietro came and the partying stepped up. Ah swear ya can't be near the guy and not get into trouble eventually."  
  
"You're telling me." Evan said.  
  
"Yeah, but he was a nice guy. And we were all getting along alright and then, Ah found out…"  
  
"Found out what?"  
  
"That Mystique was mah mother." Rogue said quietly.  
  
Evan looked at her in shock. "Mystique?!? You're kidding right?"  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Wow, that's gotta be rough." Rogue nodded, holding back tears.  
  
"Ah was so confused and ah had a million emotions runnin' through me. But the boys were there for me. They helped me through it. But ah was still unsure about how ah stood with them, until one night…"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They gave me a birthday party." Rogue said quietly, a sad smile coming across her features.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well now, what do you think? I know I Promised the party but I'm begging patience from you! Please! I just got a wonderful plot idea in my head and I had to go with it! Again I apologize for the lack of updates lately! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to both Pheonix Angel Suyari and MBLte! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR UPDATING!!!!! Next chapter, the birthday party!!~Rio~ 


	4. when authors return

Not another Rietro fic!  
  
Chapter 4: when authors return  
  
A/N: Yes! I'm back! And I'm turning my life around! That's right! After many weeks of computer viruses almost wiping my hard drive and being stuck in cars for hours on end without typing ability I have decided to buy…A LAPTOP *dun dun duuun!*!!! Starting as of this Tuesday (because I get this Monday off from work! YAY) I am going to work my butt off to make enough money to buy…A LAPTOP! *dun dun duuun*!  
  
Kevrol: Enough with the dun dun duuuns!!!!! Just get on with the friggin chapter!!!  
  
Rio: alright already!! Now again I apologize that I have not yet written the brotherhood getting Rogue drunk yet, don't worry it's coming next chapter!  
  
Kevrol: BUT WE WANT IT NOW!!! *sniffle* ah well, remember what you promised for the next chapter!?!  
  
Rio: Yes yes, I know, at least two different scenes with a shirtless Lance, I got it, I got it.  
  
Kevrol: Yes…oh my precious Lance, you and Pietro are such hot bishounen(! *flops onto side and starts to drool  
  
Rio: rigghtt. *steps over puddle of drool* well NEwho, in this chapter we will show t more flashbacks, to be specific, the birthday party!!LOL, it should be a lot of fun so without further ado, on with the show, err fic,, ummm thing!!!  
  
***  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rogue walked home after another day of torture at school. She couldn't stand it any longer. Knowing that her 'loving' mother was always watching her. Somehow, Raven knew everything about her. She had even stopped hanging around the boys because she didn't want to hurt them. She felt bad about avoiding them. "Not like they've really noticed anyways." Rogue reasoned with herself.  
  
As a matter of fact, they seemed very happy ignoring her completely lately. Rogue sighed in frustration and sadness. She wanted to scream sometimes. She was so tired of this roller coaster relationship she had with the other members of the household. Sometimes they made her feel like nothing was complete without her, then at other times, like this week, they looked like they wouldn't even react if she walked out the door and never came back. It was just so confusing.  
  
"Ah well, not like ah need 'em."  
  
Somehow saying this just made her feel worse. She brushed away an unwelcome tear and continued trudging back to the brotherhood boarding house.  
  
Suddenly there was a gust of wind and there was Pietro in front of her, his trademark smirk on full.  
  
"Well hello there, my gothic teammate, fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever Pietro." Rogue said without emotion, brushing past him. But in an instant he was in front of her again.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong Rogueness? Is it that time of the month again already?"  
  
Rogue forced herself not to react and tried to get past him again unsuccessfully.  
  
"Pietro let me go inside." Rogue snarled  
  
. "What's the hurry? Wouldn't you rather be out here with the one and only Pietro the greatest, most fabulous," Pietro stopped as he realized Rogue had gotten past him. He caught up to her at the door.  
  
"You know it's really rude to walk away when someone's talking." He criticized her.  
  
"Like ah care." Rogue spat. "Now what the hell is this about Pietro?"  
  
"Uh well, you'renotallowedinside.We'rerepaintingthehouse."  
  
"Nice try Pete." Rogue said, taking off a glove. "Now tell me the truth or ah'll floor ya."  
  
Pietro looked around for an escape route but Rogue black the only way out, other then inside, which wasn't an option. He pressed himself against the door, trying desperately to keep as much space between him and Rogue's ungloved hands.  
  
"I'd watch where you're flailing those."  
  
Both Rogue and Pietro turned to see Lance leaning against one of the support beams for the sagging front deck. Lance smirked. "You could put somebody's eye out." Rogue glared at the dark senior.  
  
"Not mah fault the lil demon won't get outta mah way!"  
  
She turned back to the trapped quicksilver.  
  
"Now, now, Rogue, you can't knock Pietro out right now."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Rogue hissed, still keeping her eyes on her prey. Suddenly the world went dark as Lance put a blindfold over Rogue's eyes. He leaned in from behind her.  
  
"Because then he would miss the party." He whispered in an amused voice.  
  
Then she felt someone lifting her up and a gust of cold wind as she felt she was moving incredibly fast. "What's going on!?" Rogue said, trying unsuccessfully to get the blindfold off  
  
. Finally she stopped moving and Rogue ripped the blindfold off.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Rogue jumped in alarm to see that she was in the brotherhood's living room, which was covered in decorations. Standing under a large banner that said 'Happy 16th Rogue!' in sloppy red paint were Fred, Todd and Lance. Pietro lowered down to her feet as she looked around the room dazedly.  
  
'They threw me a party? That's right, It's my birthday today. I can't believe they remembered!'  
  
Rogue felt a strange feeling in her heart. It took her a second to realize that it was happiness. The brotherhood came up, laughing and clapping her on the back.  
  
"Happy birthday Rogue!" Freddie said happily as he came up and gave her a huge bear hug.  
  
"Let her down yo! I think she's turning more purple then her make-up!" Todd called  
  
Freddie let Rogue down with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Besides, it's my turn yo!" Todd gave a yellow-toothed grin. He stood up from his usual crouched position and Rogue was shocked by the fact that Todd was actually taller then her! He gave her a quick squeeze. "Now you gotta drive me around everywhere yo!"  
  
Rogue's shock had worn off and now she gave a small smile.  
  
"Ah gotta have a car for that!" she said.  
  
Pietro came in front of her in a millisecond. He gasped dramatically.  
  
"Coulditbe? Yes!TheRoguehassmiled! Thisisanamazingevent!We'llmakehistory!"  
  
Rogue knew that she should scowl at the annoying speedster, but instead she found herself laughing right along with everyone else in the room. Lance chuckled and gave her a hug. She held onto him tightly and let out a happy sob.  
  
"Ah didn't think y'all even knew it was mah birthday  
  
She said in a muffled voice. Lance pulled her back to arm's length.  
  
"What sort of family would we be if we forgot our sister's birthday?"  
  
Rogue's eyes filled with tears and she leapt back into Lance's arms with a happy cry.  
  
"Oh sure," Pietro said, pretending to be hurt. "You leap into his arms. I didn't even get a hug!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Rogue opened one arm. Pietro was there in a second, giving her a tight squeeze. Todd hopped over and joined the group while Fred wrapped his arms around everyone. Rogue knew she couldn't move, that she had no way out, because the people who loved her were surrounding her, and they would never let go.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Evan just stared at her.  
  
"Damn girl! You should write this down and post it on the net or something!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist ; P)  
  
Rogue smiled sadly.  
  
"And have those four on my neck suing me for likeness rights? No thanks."  
  
Evan looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"So what happened at the party?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Ah got mah baby." Rogue said mysteriously.  
  
Her eyes filled with happy tears of remembrance as she looked back into her past.  
  
***  
  
A/N: hello all! So what did you think? I already told you I'm gonna get a laptop within the next month hopefully so I'll be able to write more after that! (and there was much rejoicing! Yay) anywho, please review, sorry there wasn't any Rance in this chapter, next chapter you'll find out what 'rogue's baby' is, and we'll move onto the party! BROHOOD RULZ! ~Rio~ 


	5. Rogue's birthday part 2!

Not another Rietro fic!  
  
Chapter 5: Rogue's birthday part 2!  
  
A/N: I 3 LAPTOPS!! I'm half way through another chapter for No place to call home and now this too? THIS IS SO AWESOME! So in honor of this chapter, when you review you must all thank Elisha, my brother's GF who lent me her laptop until the fall! YAY ELISHA! In other news…wait, there is no other news, NM:P So ill shut up now, ENJOY! ~Rio~  
  
***  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The brotherhood finally broke apart from their group hug.  
  
"Cake time!" Pietro crowed, and in a gust of wind he was gone.  
  
Todd and Freddy followed him. Rogue looked after them, she was bursting with joy, but she didn't know how to show it. How did the girl who always scowled laugh? Shy felt tears form in her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Lance asked from across the room.  
  
"Ah'm fahne." Rogue said, her accent becoming thicker with her emotions. Lance sighed and walked over to her side.  
  
"A little too much to take in?" Rogue nodded. Lance gave her shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"It's okay Rogue, we understand, that's why we decided to get you drunk."  
  
Rogue looked at the serious expression on his face in shock. Finally Lance's carefully placed mask broke and he cracked up, laughing on the floor. Rogue scowled at him and gave him a annoyed kick in the butt. "ya lil bastard."  
  
Lance got up, still snickering. He looked at her with a rare shine in his brown eyes. They leaned forward on instinct more then anything else when suddenly,  
  
"Ehhem…meemeemee!"  
  
The two snapped out of their daze and looked to the kitchen. Pietro, Todd and Fred came out. Todd fired his tongue out and turned off the lights. Everyone's faces looked so different in the warm glow of the sixteen birthday candles that decorated the top of the three layered cake.  
  
"Happy birthday to you!" They sang, all of them in different tones.  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Roguey! Happy birthday to you!"  
  
They all finished off except for Pietro, who took the last note up two octaves and held it for a good fifteen seconds before having slime spat towards his face by Toad. Pietro got out of the way with plenty of time to spare; balancing the cake in one hand while zipping to Rogue's side.  
  
"Hide my precious face!" He cried. Everyone laughed and Pietro came out from his hiding place behind Rogue's arm. He placed the elaborate cake in the middle of the small table.  
  
"Make a wish Rogue." Todd said eyeing the delicious cake before them.  
  
Rogue didn't even have to think about it and she blew out her candles. The whole room went dark for a second before Todd fired his tongue where he knew the light switch was. "SoRoguewadyawishforhuh?huh?huh?huh?C'mon!Tellme!Ipromiseiwon'ttellanyone!"  
  
"Sorry Petey, but I aint willin' ta jinx mah wish."  
  
"Was it to control your powers?" Freddy asked with a thoughtful expression on his face. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Nah, ah'm not gonna waste mah wish on somethin' like that."  
  
"Well then what did you wish for yo?"  
  
"Ah'll tell ya when it comes true."  
  
Rogue said with a wink.  
  
Lance smiled. "Alright guys, lets dig in!" He said.  
  
Pietro served the cake, which he had made of course. This proved almost fatal as by the time they were all done eating it, Pietro was buzzing around the room like a hummingbird and humming children's songs at the fastest pace imaginable while everyone else was lounging around groaning with both pain and satisfaction. It was the richest, most sugar filled, thickest cake they'd ever had. "Never again!" Lance swore from his place on the couch. Rogue walked sluggishly behind the couch.  
  
"Ah think ah gained ten pounds." She groaned.  
  
"I thought you had a bit of a beer gut." Lance chuckled from his face down position on the couch.  
  
"aw shaddup and move over." Rogue said as she rolled onto the couch, pushing Lance off in the process. Lance landed on the ground with a dull thump and a groan of pain.  
  
"Goddamn you Rogue." He said, too full to fight back. Todd chuckled from his place on top of the table. Freddy looked at them all in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Did Pietro poison your pieces or something?"  
  
Pietro appeared in front of him.  
  
"I resent that! How dare you say my cooking is poison." He snapped, tapping his foot so fast it looked like a blur.  
  
"But it's true." Lance said, his face now smothered into the old carpet. Pietro just flashed a glare at him. "I'm sorry Pietro, I didn't mean to insult your cake, I just wanted to know why they're acting like they have hangovers."  
  
Pietro looked at them groaning from their separate positions. He looked disgraised by them.  
  
"Them? They're not hungover, notyetanyway, Their stomachs are all weak! They don't have the strength to withstand such a magnificent piece of artistic wonder, which-"  
  
"Pietro!" Lance interrupted. "It was a good cake, it wasn't one of divinchi's paintings! Besides you've confused Freddy."  
  
Fred did in fact look like someone had tried to explain calculus to him, and Pietro sighed.  
  
"I suppose so." He said half-feartedly. But he was Pietro on a sugar rush and within a second he had forgotten all about his cake and went on to the next best thing.  
  
"Present time!" He sang. Everyone groaned.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Everybodyup!up!up!up!up!" He said, speeding from one person and poking them endlessly and then moving to the next person until everyone slowly got up. Lance, Todd, and Fred went upstairs with Pietro already ahead of them. Rogue sighed and sat up on the couch. Within seconds Pietro was back with a large rectangular box wrapped in dark blue ribbon under his arm. Again his foot was like a drum machine that had gone ballistic until the other three brotherhood members came downstairs. Each held a box of some type. Pietro's was the largest, then Fred held a medium sized box, and both Todd and Lance held small rectangle boxes.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Evan looked at her expectantly, "So? What was in them?"  
  
"Ah-Ah'm not sure ah should tell ya Evan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's private stuff Evan, this is all brotherhood family info, nobody else has any idea what goes on at that house."  
  
"I won't tell a soul Rogue I swear!"  
  
Rogue looked deep into Evan's eyes. Finally she nodded.  
  
"Hey Rogue? Why are you telling me about all this? Especially the part about Kurt? I mean, shouldn't you tell him you're his sister?" Rogue sighed and looked at her feet.  
  
"Ah…ah can't. Ah don't want him to get hurt. Promise me ya won't tell him Evan?"  
  
"Don't worry girl, I told you, I won't tell anyone. I just think that eventually you should."  
  
"Ah know." Rogue said quietly. "But first ah have ta get mah life in order."  
  
"Well no time like the present." Evan said cheerfully. "Or the past for that matter." Rogue shook her head. "Alright, ah get the point."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rogue looked at all of them.  
  
"Ya guys are bein' too nice to me." She said as they sat around her with her presents.  
  
"Now now Rogueness, what's the point of having a sister if you can't pamper her?" Pietro said.  
  
"Dude why wasn't I born a girl!" Todd exclaimed.  
  
They all burst out laughing at the thought of a female Toad.  
  
"Here," Pietro shoved his box into her hands.  
  
Rogue started to slowly undo the ribbon and then fold it up.  
  
"OhC'monRogue!Openitopenitopenit!" Pietro whizzed around her, every now and then trying to snatch at the present and help her along. But even inhuman speed wasn't enough because Rogue caught and slapped his hand every time he tried.  
  
"Rogue!" He said finally, falling onto his knees in front of her, his hands clasped in front of him. "PLEEASE! HURRY UP!"  
  
Rogue laughed at the puppy eyes he was giving her. "Alright Pietro." She said, and proceeded to rip open the rest of the packaging. Opening the box, she crumpled all of the wrapping and tissue paper and crumpled them all into a ball and turned to Todd who held a garbage bag in front of him. Aiming carefully, Rogue threw the ball of colored paper into the bag from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yah! Score!" She cried happily. Opening the box, she gasped and almost dropped it.  
  
"What is it?" Todd asked, hopping over. Rogue reached her hands into the box and brought out a beautiful black top made from silk. It was cut low and stopped to show a small amount of stomach at the bottom. It had sweeping bell sleeves that would go over her hands slightly. It came with a long black silk skirt that had a slit up the side, and small black gloves (silk of course). Rogue put them down lovingly. Then she leapt into Pietro's arms.  
  
"Thank ya so much Petey!"  
  
"Bout time I got my hug." Pietro smirked as he gave her I tight squeeze.  
  
"I figured you blend high class with your own style and you come out with a Pietro masterpiece on the most beautiful model imaginable." Rogue blushed.  
  
"Ah don't know what ta say."  
  
"Say you'll open mine next!" Freddy said. Rogue smiled and sat back down on the couch. She opened Fred's present and laughed. Inside were ten different packages for quick bake cookies and muffins, not to mention a cooking book on Cajun style chicken dinners.  
  
(A/n: Sorry, I have a soft spot for all things Cajun, from chicken to Remy :P)  
  
"Thank ya Fred! Ah can't wait ta try some of these!" Rogeu said excitedly.  
  
"You missed something." Freddy said. Rogue looked back into the box and sure enough there was a small bundle at the bottom. Unwrapping the bundle revealed a small black camera and three rolls of film and a mini photo album. "Aw Freddy." Rogue had tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms as far around the large teen's waist as she could and gave him a squeeze.  
  
"Yo Rogue! Heads up!" Todd said when Rogue had let go of the large boy and sat back on the couch. Rogue caught the flat rectangle box and undid the latch on the side. Inside was a beautiful silver chain with a cross on it.  
  
"Wait yo! It gets even better." Todd hopped over and took the cross from her and pulled off the bottom to reveal a small blade.  
  
"Is that cool or what!" Todd said proudly as he gave it back.  
  
"Wow Todd, this is so cool! Thanks so much!"  
  
"No prob yo! Think of it as the alternative protection for when the Toad isn't there to body slam somebody for you." Rogue smiled at him.  
  
"Todd, if it wouldn't knock ya out cold, ah'd kiss ya right now." Rogue said. Todd looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Todd looked like he was going to pass out anyway and Fred sat him down. Rogue smiled and Lance threw her his present.  
  
"Catch." He said. She caught it and everyone glanced at each other in anticipation. Rogue opened the box and took out  
  
(A/N: Special note to Geministarz, whose analysis was right on the money! You're one smart cookie! Good job :P)  
  
A set of keys.  
  
"What's this for?" She asked. "  
  
Well we scrapped together some money and I knew this guy and well, come 'ere for a second." Lance said, taking her hand and dragging her out the door. It was pitch black and Rogue couldn't see a thing until Pietro flicked the porch light on. Rogue blinked for a second. There, on their driveway, was a…motorcycle!  
  
(A/N: I know nothing about motorcycles, ill have to ask around so just use ur imagination and think of it as a really good one)  
  
"Oh mah…Ah can't believe …that y'all did that for…" Rogue leaned on the railing for support. The boys grinned at her.  
  
"What do you say Rogue? Think you're up for a little race?" Lance grinned.  
  
Rogue flashed him an evil grin and ran down to her precious baby.  
  
"C'mon boy! Let's see how well you can handle that piece of junk you call a ride!" She put on one of the black helmets on the bike and tossed the spare to Todd.  
  
"C'mod Todd, ya want me ta drive ya or not?" Todd grinned and leapt from the porch to the bike while putting on the helmet.  
  
"Alright yo! Let's burn rubber!" Lance dug his keys out of his pocket and ran to his jeep.  
  
"Freddy! Let's go!"  
  
Fred shook his head.  
  
"Someone needs to time this thing don't they. You have to go to the outskirts of town and back, Pietro will be the ref for the outskirts."  
  
"Yeah," Pietro grinned. "You guys drive those clunky things one time around, I'll go five, and we'll see who wins."  
  
"Ah don't think so Petey. No powers, that's the rule in this race, you're here to make sure shakes over there don't cheat."  
  
"Why Roguey! I'm insulted by that!" Lance grinned devilishly.  
  
"Alright you two, break it up already. Sheesh, whydon'tyajustmakeoutandgetitoverwithalready!"  
  
With that Pietro was gone and the two contestants revved up their engines and gunned down the empty road with a squeal of rubber. Lance was winning at first, This being Rogue's first drive on her motorcycle and having Todd with her slowed her down, but by the time they reached the outskirts of town where both could see Pietro waiting, Rogue was out in front by at least ten feet.  
  
"This is where you eat my dust Shakes!" Rogue yelled behind her as she made a sharp turn and headed back towards the house. Lance almost tipped his jeep trying to make the turn around but he did it and sped after her as fast as he could. Rogue looked down at her fuel gauge.  
  
"Shit!" She muttered. "What is it yo?" Todd called.  
  
"We're almost out of gas, if we stay on this road we won't make it home!"  
  
"Aw man that sucks! We were gonna whip Lance's butt too!"  
  
"Don't worry Todd, we're still gonna win, just hang on tight!"  
  
"Wha? AHHHH!!!!!!" Todd's question turned into a scream as Rogue put on the brakes hard and skidded sideways down the road before revving up the engine and heading off into an alley.  
  
"ROGUE! What are you doing!" Todd screamed. "I'm too young to die Rogue! Rogue? ROGUE!" Rogue didn't listen to her passenger, all that mattered was beating Lance. Coming up fast on them was a green dumpster, but kids had put a single plank down to get up on top and Rogue just prayed that it was strong enough to hold them. They went up the plank and flew into the air. Todd's screams woke up the whole neighborhood. They were flying. But what goes up, must come down as the saying went, and they were coming down fast!  
  
"Hang on Todd!" Rogue yelled, not that it matter seeing as Todd was already holding onto her so tight she could barely breathe.  
  
The hit the ground hard, luckily they didn't fall over. Rogue revved the engine up and continued out the alley and into one of their neighbor's back yards, headed towards the street. Rogue managed to run over two rose bushes and a kiddy pool before being spewed back onto the street and stopping right in front of Fred down the road a ways. Rogue turned off the bike just as Todd jumped off screaming. Rogue took off her helmet and watched as Todd did flips in the air.  
  
"Woohoo! That was friggin awesome! Rogue you're a worse driver then Lance! AHAHAHA!"  
  
"Speak of the devil." Rogue said as she turned around to Lance ripping around the turn onto their Road and coming to a stop in the driveway. Lance jumped out of the jeep and Todd landed in front of him with the a grin so wide, Rogue thought something was gonna pop or tear at any moment.  
  
"We beat you-oo! We beat you-oo!" Todd sang.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I get the point Todd." Lance said, mock scowling at Rogue before breaking into a grin. "So how's the new ride?" He asked.  
  
Rogue's only answer was a grin that wouldn't leave her face. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and her body was flowing with andrenaline. Her hair was blown wild.  
  
"Say cheese you guys!" Fred hollered as all three of them turned to face him as he took their picture.  
  
"First memory in your new book of happiness Rogue!" Fred said. They laughed and went inside just as Pietro zoomed through the door.  
  
"Well?Whattookyousolong?" He demanded with a trademark Pietro grin.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Evan looked at her. "You mean you have a motorcycle? And you never even drive it?"  
  
"It's at the brotherhood house." Rogue said. "There are too many memories there, ah couldn't go back there to get it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"ah-Ah'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Ah'm afraid that if ah go back there, ah won't leave." Rogue looked at Evan, expecting him to hate her, but he just gave her a slight smile. "  
  
Then that's where you belong."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Evan, we never knew you had such deepness of thought. Wait a second…you don't! I just needed a neutral character( Well, till next time…Oh before I forget (which I will), PLEASE! People who have Yahoo, come join Rogue's greatest fans! The club is Rogue's_fans. Email me if you want to join! Alright, that's all for now! BROHOOD RULZ! ~Rio~ 


	6. uh..i forget what i called this chapter ...

Not another Rietro fic  
  
Chapter 6: Old emotions with a vengeance  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Alright, I know I said this last chapter but please! Everyone say thank you to Elisha, because let's face it, if it weren't for her then there wouldn't be any new chapters for a while at least. Newho, um for those of you who read it, No place to call home was actually updated before the last chapter of this story, but for some reason ff.net isn't recognizing that I did this except for on my profile. I'll try to get this fixed (I have no idea how though) before I update that story again. Newho, that's it for flashbacks in this story, back to the present! FINALLY, we will see rogue go to the brotherhood's house! Oh and I'm making up for my lateness by making this chapter really long:P Well read on mein fruends! BROHOOD RULZ! Kurt's a cutey pie:P Lance rox us all! ~Rio~  
  
***  
  
When Rogue and Evan got back to the mansion, they went their separate ways. Evan went to shoot some hoops with the fuzzy dude, and Rogue went to go talk to Logan about going out that night. She searched the mansion high and low before finally finding him in the garage, working on his bike. He was revving it up, obviously trying to fix some kink in it. The bike went for a second and then sputtered and died again. "Goddamn it!" Logan yelled in frustration. "Sounds like a problem with your fuel intake." Rogue spoke up. Logan turned and growled at her unexpected presence. "You sayin' you could fix this stripes?" He said, obviously not believing her. "May ah?" Logan scowled skeptically but moved out of the way. Rogue nodded and took off her gloves before moving over to the tool bench and digging around until she found a socket wrench and mini flashlight. She squatted next to the bike and put the socket wrench in place, in five minutes she dislodged herself, her hands covered in oil, and started the bike. Immediately it roared to life. Rogue took the flashlight from her teeth and smiled at the extremely shocked Logan. "Well," He said, looking at the bike in disbelief. "Thanks stripes." Rogue smiled as she wiped her hands on one of the oil rags and put her gloves back on. "No problem Logan." "Just out of curiosity, where'd you learn to do that?" Rogue's smile diminished slightly as she thought about the real reason she had come to see Logan. "Ah, uh, back in Mississippi." She said pathetically. Logan shrugged, anyone could tell she was lying, but he wasn't the type to go prying where he wasn't wanted, at least not immediately anyway. "So," he said, changing the conversation. "Was there somethin' you wanted or did you just come by to spend time with me for great company?" Rogue shook her head. "I wanted to know if ah could go out tonight." "Depends," Logan said, leaning against the table and lighting a cigar. "Where ya goin' and with who?" "Ah'm just gonna hang out with some friends at their house and maybe go out driving for a while." Rogue said, hoping Logan wouldn't ask questions. No such luck. "And who are these friends?" "People from school." Logan could smell her sweat as she tried not to fidget. "And what might their names be?" "Uh, well ya see there's uh, Fredrick! Yeah and ol' Pete, maybe Rocko and Toddo too!" "Toddo?" Logan said, amused. Rogue sighed, "You gotta better name?" She said. Logan shook his head. "Can't say that I do, he is a hard one to figure out. Why don't we go take a walk stripes." Logan opened the garage door and led her out.to a bench. Rogue thought of the irony of it all. After they had sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes Logan puffed his cigar and glanced at her shifting position nervously beside him. "Why?" was all he asked. "Ah dunno Logan, Lance came up to me after school today after he had helped me out of a jam with this guy," Logan's eyebrows lifted but he said nothing. "And then once we were in the clear he asked if ah wanted to hang out with the guys tonight for ol' times sake. Ah dunno why ah agreed Logan, ah got a lot of memories back there. When Ah was recruited to y'all ah was terrified of ya and ah wasn't thinkin' properly, what with mystique still in mah head and all that, all ah thought about was her talkin' to Irene about how she needed mah power and that she couldn't lose me ta the professor. She was so evil ah just thought that whatever she wanted, the right thing to do must be the opposite." "That's a pretty good rule to live life by." Logan commented. "But where do the brotherhood punks fit into all of this?" Rogue sighed, she was NOT going to go through her past again, especially with Logan. "Look Logan, no offence but ah really don't want to go through this with ya, Ah already had ta explain bits to Evan, (A/N: and if I do it again I will suffer a horrible death at the hands of my readers:P) will you please just trust me?" Logan frowned at the southern mutant for a minute, wrestling with himself. At last he snubbed his cigar and looked at her. "Normally I wouldn't even think about the answer so consider yourself lucky, those punks are bad trouble and there's no way I'd let good normal kids near them." R ogue felt despair start to come over her. Logan got up and walked away from the bench as she put her head in her hands, she needed closure, couldn't he see that? Logan was half way to the mansion doors when he sighed and turned around. "Stripes? Do you consider yourself a good, normal kid?" He asked, and then walked back into the mansion. Rogue thought for a moment and then smiled slightly before rushing up to her room to get ready. She chose a normal long sleeved turtleneck and a pair of tight fitting black jeans. She reapplied her make up and was just leaving when Kitty phased her head through the door. She took one look at her friend and then squealed in delight as she leapt the rest of her body through the door and gave Rogue a huge hug. "Like oh my god! Evan wasn't joking!" Rogue detached her friend from around her waist. "What do you mean Kit?" She asked, praying that Evan hadn't been telling everyone about her going out with the brotherhood tonight. "Well I like overheard this conversation between Evan and Kurt saying that you might be going out tonight and it's like totally true!" Before Rogue could answer Kitty had dragged her over to her bed and sat her down, drilling her for info. "Alright, so like is this a date or a group thing?" "A group thing ah guess." "Will there be any hot guys there?" Rogue smiled secretively. "One claims to be the hottest." Kitty squealed. "SO do you like any of them?" Rogue looked at kitty for a second. "Yeah, ah guess ah sorta do." "Wow Rogue! This is like totally amazing! SO who is he? Is he cute? What type of guy is he? Do you think you're in love with him or would it be just a fling? If you're in love with him can I plan your wedding? Oh my god I already have ideas!" Rogue grabbed Kitty by the shoulders. "Kitty! Number one, I've never told him how ah feel, ah'm not even sure if ah feel anything for him. Number two, Ah can almost guarantee he doesn't feel the same way, and number three, what would be the point even if he did feel the same way? No touching remember?" Rogue fingered her gloves for reminder. "Anyway, Ah'm gonna finish getting' ready, kay kit? I'll talk to ya later." Kitty caught Rogue's arm before the Goth could escape from the room. "Is that what you're wearing? It's atrocious!" "Oh thanks a lot!" "Well I'm like sorry but you can do way better than that!" "What if I don't really care how ah look?" "Then I'll drill you for info and be completely annoying until I know everything about who you're going out with and make a thousand different rumors about you!" Rogue cringed slightly. Rumors were Kit's specialty, when Kurt had made her mad, the next day every single group had something to say to or about him, whether it was talking about his preferences with men or what he did when he was alone on stormy nights with shaving cream and Jean's wardrobe. Kitty looked really dangerous right then and Rogue could see ideas already popping in the girl's mind. "Alright Kit, waddya want me ta wear?" Kitty gave a ditzy squeal and dove into Rogue's dresser. She started digging her way through every piece of clothing in Rogue's possession. They argued for a while, but finally between the two of them they had Rogue ready to go. She was wearing a black tank that came to her ribs at the sides and moved down to her belly button in a 'V' shape, complete with black silk fringe with black beads on the ends. She wore black jeans with slight flares and tall black boots with a two-inch heel "to make you the perfect kissing height." Kitty had said, Rogue had scowled and attempted to hide her blush behind her own white bangs. "Wow! You look so cool! I am a genius." Kitty said happily. Rogue looked at herself in her full-body mirror. She had to say that Kitty had done a really good job, and more importantly it had only taken ten minutes of her time. "Wait a minute Rogue!" Kitty called as she was exiting the room. "You need one more thing, accessories." Kitty held out Rogue's black mahogany box full of necklaces, rings and bracelets. "Take your pick." Rogue looked through her chokers and chains, rings and bracelets, until she came to the bottom of the box. There, at the very bottom, was a familiar Celtic cross. She picked it up preciously and looked at it for a moment before putting it on. "Now you're a complete knock out." Kitty said with a smile. Rogue thanked Kitty for helping her ad glanced at the clock. "Shit! I'm supposed to meet them in fiften minutes!" Rogue hurried out of the room and down the stairs, nearly running into a very pissed off looking Jean Grey. "Hey, watch where you're going." Jean snapped at her with a scowl. "Sorry Jean, I'm going out with a bunch of guys tonight and if I'm late I'm afraid they might start partying without me! Don't wait up!" And with that Rogue left with a flourish, feeling free and light, laughing as she ran up the long driveway towards the gate. She typed in her code to the gates and slipped through them as they opened. She walked towards the school. Lance hadn't told her where to meet them so she just guessed. Silently she cursed Scott for not driving her, her feet felt like grapefruit but she kept going. "Of all the friggin nights the tight ass prick could have picked to become social." Rogue muttered angrily as she continued her trek. Cars passed her, leaving her coughing in great whirls of exhaust fumes. One of the cars slowed down. Rogue just kept walking. "Hey ya need a ride?" A scratchy voice asked. "Na thanks, I like walkin'" Rogue said without turning. She heard a chuckle. "It's not very safe bein' out alone like this, especially for such a little girl like you." Rogue looked nervously behind her. The person talking to her was a large man in his mid forties in a pick-up truck. "Thank ya for you're concern, but I'm fahne on mah own." She said and walked away. "Whatever ya say little girl." The guy gave a dark chuckle and pulled off the side back onto the road and drove away. Rogue shivered, she was glad to see him go, she continued walking when she felt a hand on her back. "Hey there stranger." Someone said softly in a low voice. Rogue froze and whipped around with a scream and attempted to hit the person behind her. The person shouted in surprise and grabbed her covered wrists with strong hands. "Let me go ya creep!" Rogue screamed, flailing around and trying to get free. "Rogue! Settle down!" Rogue's clouded senses slowly cleared to see Pietro holding her wrists and looking at her with a mix of concern and confusion. "Oh mah god Pietro! Never sneak up on me like that!" He let go of her and she sat down on the side of the road, shaking slightly. Pietro st beside her. "What's wrong Rogue?" "Nothin' Pietro, Ah just got a little spooked walkin' over here that's all. Some weird guy in a truck tryin' ta pick me up." Pietro's hands clenched by his sides in protectiveness for his 'sister'" Rogue shivered at his side. "You cold?" He asked. Rogue nodded. Pietro took off his black sweatshirt and gave it to her. "Thank ya Petey." Pietro shrugged and got up, pulling her with him. Rogue pulled the shirt over her slim body. "Now then, I'msupposedtobringyoutotheclubwe'regoingtosoletsgo." Pietro held out his arms and Rogue nodded. She was proud that she could still hear him perfectly. Living with the speedster for a while had improved all of the resident brotherhood member's hearing and eventually everyone could understand what Pietro was saying most of the time. Rogue jumped into Pietro's arms and he held her with ease. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and he took off in a twister. Rogue closed her eyes and tried not to throw up as the speedster spun them round. After a while they were moving so fast it seemed like they were standing still and it was the street moving so fast. Suddenly Pietro stopped and Rogue was back on her feet. "Whoa, ah'd forgotten what a rush it was to run with ya pete." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply until she felt balanced enough to walk. They were in front of a club called 'Bizzys'. Rogue gave Pietro a questioning look but the speedster just grinned and took her arm. Rogue allowed herself to be lead into the club. The moment she was inside she was overwhelmed by loud music and multi-coloured lights and felt extremely glad for Pietro's guidance. Rogue tried to see where the others were, but all she could currently see was Pietro's silver hair in a sea of bodies. Finally they made their way out of the masses of people dancing and Rogue spotted Todd and Fred at a table to one side near the bar. Todd saw them and waved, saying something to Fred at the same time. Pietro and Rogue made their way to the table and sat down. "Yo Pete, what took you two so long?" "Areyouimplyingthati'mslow?!" Pietro said in shock. "Easy there Pete." Rogue said, laying a hand on the speedster's arm before he took off in a whirlwind. "It was mah fault Todd, Pietro's the only reason ah actually made it tonight." Todd nodded. "So uh.How have you guys been?" Rogue asked, becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "Not too bad, how have things been at, uh your side?" Todd said, obviously just as uncomfortable. "Uh things are good ah guess." They stayed in silence more a few minutes before Rogue sighed and looked at them all. "Things will never be the same will they?" She asked, a slight sorrow in her eyes. Todd and Fred looked at the floor, while Pietro started to twiddle his thumbs into a blur. "Of course it's not going to be the same." A new voice said from behind them. Rogue turned to see Lance standing with a pitcher of beer and five glasses. He grinned. "They're gonna get even better!" He sat down beside Rogue and Todd and placed the tray down. "Hey Roguey, glad you came. Alright people, our goal here is to leave this place more smashed than Ajax's face after this afternoon!" "Here here!" Pietro cheered. Rogue smiled as they clinked their glasses together and started what would be the first of many beers they would drink that night.  
  
***  
  
A/N: YAY! IT"S DONE! Wow! That's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! I hope everyone enjoys! And please give me input on what you thought! I'm back from vacation and ready to rock! Now if only Ff.net would stop malfunctioning we could all have posted our stories a week ago!!!! Ah well, I'm gonna start a mailing list for people to sign up for. So give me your email addresses in your reviews and I'll email you the chapters as I write them! That means that when ff.net cracks down again, we'll still be able to read our favorite stories! Oh and also include which out of my three stories you want to have emailed to you. LOL, E-MAIL ME PEOPLE! Brohood rulz! Lance rox us all! ~Rio~ 


End file.
